


ДРАКОНЫ! ОПТОМ И В РОЗНИЦУ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	

\- Что? Что вы продаёте?!

Рыцарь чуть не свалился со своего скакуна. Торговец — маленький человечек в сером, остался совершенно невозмутим.

\- Головы. Драконьи. Драконьи головы. Вы же за этим сюда приехали? Обещали своей Прекрасной Даме голову дракона. Ну вот... - Торговец протянул рыцарю пёструю брошюрку. - Вот каталог. Выбирайте. Величина, вес, отдельная плата за доставку. С герольдом и литаврами будет дороже. К самому порогу дома дамы. Или к замку.

 

\- Да как вы смеете! Я Вальтер фон Тухес Хеломский Рыцарь овальной Табуретки вдохновлённый подвигом мужественного сэра Артура фон Тембель, которого, после битвы со страшным чудовищем, выхаживала прекрасная леди Равена пока не исцелились его раны...

 

\- А... Фон Тембель... - торговец равнодушно пожал плечами. - Помню такого. Обошлось ему всё в триста реалов.

 

\- Что обошлось? - рыцарь недоумевал. - О чём вы вообще?

 

\- Раны, - пояснил торговец. - Неглубокие. Содранная кожа на голове и несколько неглубоких ожогов. Один третьей, другие второй и первой степени. Если вы, глубокоуважаемый сэр, ознакомитесь с нашим рекламный проспектом то, кажется, на тридцатой странице найдёте целый список лёгких, но выглядящих пугающе, увечий, которые убедят распоследнего скептика (а такие всегда имеются), что вы доблестно сражались и одолели чудовищную тварь.

 

Бедняга Фон Тухес не хотел так легко расставаться с иллюзиями о своём кумире.

\- Но о подвигах фон Тембеля и прекрасной леди Равене поют и пели трубадуры и менестрели по всей Европе!

 

Торговец совершенно не был впечатлён.

\- Это за отдельную плату. Страница сорок. За распространения слухов и сплетен тоже. Песни поют? Прекрасно, - торговец был очень доволен. - Несколько, без лишней скромности, прекрасных песен вышло из под моего пера. А по большей части это работа племянника — он, конечно, тот ещё олух но что касается рифмоплётства — на этом собаку съел! И простенькие, легко запоминающиеся мелодии — тоже его работа. У нас семейный бизнес.

 

\- Да вы просто жулики!! - фон Тухес, возмущённый до глубины души, потянул тяжёлый меч из ножен но потерял равновесие и упал носом в гриву коня.

 

Тут уже с торговца слетела показная невозмутимость. Он побагровел:

\- Эй, сэр, повежливей! Я честный торговец и все драконьи головы у меня свежие. Свежесрубленные. Кстати, за отдельную плату — мечом заказчика и в его присутствии. Брызги драконьей крови на одежде для пущего правдоподобия. И у меня есть лицензия, все разрешения, страховка — я плачу налоги! Я честный бизнесмен! Я драконов развожу — с детства, между прочим! Это у нас семейное. Я потомственный заводчик драконов!

 

Оглушённый напором торговца и смущённый фон Тухес пробормотал:

\- Простите... - и тоскливо, ни на что особо не надеясь, спросил. - Ну драконы то у вас есть? Живые, ну с головой...

Торговец равнодушно пожал плечами:

\- Этого добра навалом. Поедете по этой дороге — направо и прямо. В ущелье целыми стаями. Так просто прикупить голову не хотите?

 

\- Нет, - рыцарь решительно натянул поводья. Торговец ещё долго смотрел вслед гостю.

 

\- Вот дурак... Купил бы голову, погулял несколько дней в нашем городке — два борделя, тюрьма и публичные повешения по субботам — в качестве развлечения и для детей поучительное зрелище... И вернулся через дюжину-другую дней к своей Прекрасной Дуре — весь в пыли, голова повязана кровь на рукаве. А так — сгинет не за грош.

 


End file.
